Foo Nakar
Foo Nakar was a city in the kingdom of Koryo in Kara-Tur. Geography Foo Nakar lay at the mouth of the Malu River, within the great Quang Muku Forest. Government Foo Nakar was officially ruled by governor, though after the death of Masgar Lam, King Wanang Sun of Koryo relocated the office to the capital city of Xi Hulang on a permanent basis, naming a close friend to the role. In the governor's absence, the new position of First Emissary was responsible for the entire district. In 1357 DR, this was Pouri Lam. Though not always popular, Pouri's rulings and decisions were made to benefit the people of her domain. For one, she raised taxes, but founded schools for all children to attend. Trade First Emissary Lam encouraged a flourishing manufacturing industry in Foo Nakar, with many goods going to the export market. These included a large selection of hand-carved woodworks, a variety of strange herbs gathered in the Quang Muku Forest, and ceramic items. These last were in the distinctive Foo Nakar style: kilned with green-sap firs and spice-wood, they bore a unique smoky glaze and carried a fragrant smell that never washed off. A more illicit product of Foo Nakar was the potent green sleeping dust harvested from the bija tree of the Quang Muku. History The former general Masgar Lam was granted the governorship of Foo Nakar. However, Masgar grew sickly and for a number of years depended on his daughter Pouri for assistance. Working at her father's side, she learned his administrative skills. When Masgar finally passed away, Pouri felt the time was not right to announce his death, and kept it a secret. For some seven months, she maintained the deception and good governance of Foo Nakar. When King Wanang Sun visited his old friend's burial mound and discovered it already grown over, Pouri had to admit the truth to both city and king. Wanang was impressed by her skill in governing and wished to elevate her properly to the governorship of Foo Nakar, finding her already well trained and more capable than any. However, this post was hotly contested in the Koryoan court and the king had to grant it as a reward to one of his followers. Thus, when he returned to Xi Hulang, he named a close friend as governor of Foo Nakar, but permanently shifted the post to the capital. He then created the position of "First Emissary" of Foo Nakar and placed Pouri in the role. This ensured she would remain in control of Foo Nakar, as she was in 1357 DR. Once, when pirates raided from the Malu River, Pouri Lam led her forces in the defence. She routed the pirates and earned a reputation as a courageous warrior. Notable Locations The largest house in the city was that of the former governor, which was later the residence of the First Emissary. The city had a school that all children could attend, where they could learn writing, history, and self-defence. It was similar to the do jangs, or martial arts academies of other cities, but with no restrictions on membership. Inhabitants The Soretyo family was a secret society who based themselves in Foo Nakar. Ninja in service to the family favored green sleeping dust. Appendix References Category:Cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Malu River Category:Locations in the Quang Muku Forest Category:Locations in Silla Category:Locations in Koryo Category:Locations in Northeast Kara-Tur Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations